(I want) to remain in your arms forever
by Bhare
Summary: You know you are in love when you, and your soulmate dance together to a tune that only you can only hear. You know you are in love when you want to be snuggled into your soulmate all night long ... when you have issues with other people touching you.


**The Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge**

 **Today is my year anniversary on the challenge and I have decided to fill one of my slots in my Bingo board to celebrate.**

 **Bingo Challange**

 **Bingo Slot (50) [Plot Point] Danicing Together**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #308 [Trope] Sharing a bed**

Resting her head against the shoulder of her soul. Betty breathed out, "I want to remain in your arms forever." She gently tightened her hold on the brunette's body.

"Whom says that you can't." Veronica's soft voice was in her ear. She gently massaged the stiffen muscles. "B. Let's just enjoy this moment please. There is nothing between us here. It's just you and me. In this moment." She gently swayed her soul's body to the side as they began their slow dance to the music that only they could hear once more.

Betty relaxed. "You are right." She sighed as her eyes closed allowing her girlfriend to lead in the dance. A soft smile on her lips. "I love you Ronnie."

"I love you B." Veronica husked out. She wrapped her arms more securely around her soul. "Ever so much."

Betty pressed her body even more against Veronica's as she smiled into the slightly shorter brunette's shoulder. She ever did wish that it was bare and not covered in the long sleeved cotton shirt. She sighed slight disppointment.

"If you play your cards right Betty Cooper then I may be bare shoulder during our sleepover this weekened." Veronica's teasing light voice spoke in her girlfriend's ear. "After all we'll be at my place."

Betty lifted her head and smirked into her girl's eyes. "You tease you." She giggled. "You fully know you have no problem baring your shoulders here at my house." She raised her right eye brow.

"You are right," Veronica nodded seriously. "If it wasn't so cold outside … and knowning that your folks will be home any time now; then I would bare my shoulders for you." She pressed a little firmer on Betty's lower back. "We are going to enjoy our dance for as long as I have you in my arms."

"I wasn't planning on being anywhere but here." Betty breathed out as she brought her lips towards her souls for a soul searching kiss. She breathed through her nose as she lost herself in Veronica once more.

…...

Gently pressing her fingers into the silklin waist. "Much better." Betty husked as she rested her head against Veronica's bare shoulder against the mattress. She smiled. "Much, much, much better."

Veronica bent her head to place a kiss on the top of her girlfriend's head. "Anytime that I get to hold you close B is heaven to me. Weather we are standing; or laying together. As long as you are in my arms then I'm home." She rested her head against the pillow once more.

"I wish we could be sharing a bed _all_ the time. Not just every few weeks." She nuzzled into Veronica's neck. "I hate that I have to _still_ ask permission for sleepovers." She sighed as she realized that she still had two years to ago before she could be a legal adult and can do whatever she wanted.

"It's not even a full two years B." Veronica kissed the side of Betty's face. "Sides your dad always agrees to allow you to either have them at your place; or you come to mine." She rested her head against her soul's as she felt Betty resting against her collarbone.

"But Mom still fights." Betty's body tighten as her voice hardens.

"Well it's either she allows you to have sleep overs with me; or just Kevin." Veronica willed her body not to stiffen as the thought of Mama Alice entered their time together. She had to come to terms that Mama Alice will always be part of Betty … even when Betty truly doesn't think of her mother … Mama Alice always is there. Veronica has to accept that Alice Smith Cooper is Betty's biological mother …. and not fight Alice's hold on Betty's life or heart. She needed Betty to not always stress out at the thought of her mother after all. It's not healthy and Veronica will do everything in her power to keep Betty healthy … even if that means to think kind thoughts of Alice Cooper. She was willing to do that for her girl.

Betty slowly relaxed once more. She felt Veronica's fingers gently running against her waist. She felt the calm and warm heartbeat underneath her ear. A slow smile played on her lips finally. "Thank you." She simply said.

Veronica hummed.

Betty's eyes drifed close. "Soon you and I can be like this all the time. In our own home. With our own little family surrounding us."

Veroncia's heart swored at Betty's words.


End file.
